Life Goes On
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Bryan thinks back on the past and what became of him and his team. Onesided BryanTala, mentions of BryanMatilda, TalaHilary. rated T for some swearing, character death plz R


**Just felt like writing and this what it came to.**

**Note:** That this is in Bryan's POV and is directing everything that is said to Tala, who I wrote as 'you'. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

**(Oneshot)**

I thought love was for the weak, that it came for those who wanted it, those who just thought that love was real. I mean, that was what I was taught. What we were taught. Emotions were for the weak.

We were supposed to be soldiers. _His_ soldiers. The emotionless kind. But you and Ian were always different. You both managed to smile even though you were hit for it. Yes, it was true that when we were younger I did actually smile and actually laughed for fun. Not the little snickering every now and then, not the smirk that appears for the wrong reason such as watching someone in pain.

Back then, I loved watching people get hurt, mainly those who I didn't like or know. Ian didn't deserve what happened to him though. I didn't like watching him suffer. Perhaps that was because he was my teammate, my companion, and though he nor I never told you or Spencer is that he was my closet friend.

Yes, Tala, closer then you were. It's funny since he noticed things that even I didn't know at the time. Like the fact that I was in love with you. He pointed it out to me and at first I thought he was a complete moron.

I mean, come on. The famous ice-block, aggressive, evil, emotionless 'Falcon', as everyone in the abbey called me, in love. With another male for nonetheless. It took me a while but I gave in to the fact that I did indeed love you.

Ian understood me perfectly. He too was in love with someone, a male, but the person that he started having a crush on was on the opposing team, the White Tigers. The team that hated us with a passion because of what I did to that neko-jin, Rei.

You didn't approve of me using that attack, but I only did it because I hated (notice that I added the d for past tense) him and that asshole who you now call a friend, Kai. I never liked him either for many reasons. He was the cause of Ian's death, bet you didn't know that, or at least I don't think you did.

I mean, you fell to piece as we watched it happen to Ian. Well, hopefully Ian is in a better place now or what is that place that people believe in? Oh yeah, heaven.

I even hinted to you a couple of times that it was Hiwatari's fault. I know it is because I was there when it all started. I'll never forget that day even if I wish I could.

**(Flashback)**

"How did you find out Hiwatari? And what the hell are you doing here anyway? Go back to your team." I heard Ian snap. I looked around the corner and saw the aforementioned boy standing in front of Kai.

Ian was pale almost as white as a ghost and Kai looked smug. "What's going on here?" someone asked walking up to them. Ian grew, if possible, even paler. I knew why too.

Kai wasn't Boris's favorite for nothing. He was a goody-two shoes and Boris's pet. And that was exactly the person who just stopped by Ian and Kai right now.

If Kai knew that Ian was gay and he, Kai that is, was Boris's pet, I knew from here on, shit was definitely going to be hitting the fan big time. Plus add the fact that Boris disapproves of homosexuals because of his so called religion, and then you can see why I said that.

"Well, sir, I just found out a big secret that Ian's been hiding from everyone." Kai said disgustedly. "He's..."

I quickly stepped from where I was hiding, making more noise then necessary. They looked at me as I walked over to them, raising an eyebrow. Kai glared at me and I glared back.

"As I was saying, it turns out that Ian is gay." Kai said still glaring at me.

"Is that true, Ian?" Boris asked coldly. I looked at Ian who looked like he might faint.

"Do you have any proof?" I asked hoping to find a way to get Ian out of this.

"He told me and just look at him. It's like it printed on his forehead in bold letters." Kai snapped. I admit he had a point.

"Guards, take him to the dungeon. Bryan, round up Tala and Spencer have them meet me in the watch room **(1)**." I wanted to say something but Ian shot me a look, basically telling me to just keep my mouth shut.

He didn't want me involved with this apparently and even though he said nothing I knew that he wanted me to stay out of it, to not help him, just to pretend that I didn't care. I could read him like no else could, perhaps that's because we were the closet on the team.

I did as I was told, got you and Spencer, and went to the room as I was told. When we got in there, guards closed the door and blocked it off leaving us very curious. Boris and Kai were already looking out the window. We walked over,you asking Boris something. Ian was naked and being held up by chains that hung from the ceiling. This meant that he was going to receive whips.

Unfortunately I was only half right. They whipped him a couple times before the guard handed the whip to another who in return handed him a thick metal pole.

**(End of Flashback)**

I'll stop there. I do not wish to recall after that. Let's just say, even Kai tried to stop it from happening but it didn't. And apparently after that, he made sure Boris was locked up, that Ian was buried in a coffin somewhere in a gravesite instead of just being dumped in a hole behind the abbey.

I know that Kai was sorry for what all happen, he said he didn't mean for all that to happen, but still, I hate him. Tala, of course you knew the reason as to why Ian was killed like that, but you never knew that it was Kai's fault.

I haven't told you that because I know you and Kai are really good friends, that you care about him and it would kill you even more if you found out about it, so I won't tell you.

You were so upset about it. At night you would wake up crying, refused to eat for long periods of time, to put it simply, you were lifeless. Hell, even I was numb about it for a while, Spencer no better then the two of us.

I haven't seen you so happy intil you met and married Hilary (of course you were and still are, happy with her) but right now, you're absolutely beaming with pride. All because something has been created from that love. Something you always wanted.

This little creature that I have in my arms proves that you and Hilary love each other. The creature has your eyes, hair and nose, but it has her smile and her chin, and to my crazy luck, her gender.

So, yes, you have a daughter and for some reason, I'm happy. I'm happy that you want me to be a godfather to her. Kai and Spencer are too, but I don't care, I'm still happy.

Hell, I might get married sooner or later (to a girl that it). I mean, I notice that some girls were pretty so I guess I'm bi. But then again that's your fault. Always trying to set me up with some girl (all who happen to be rapid fan girl) and it's really helping me to um...how should I say this, not hate the world as much as I used to.

Oddly enough too, I get along with Hilary. She's pretty, smart, sweet, a bit bossy but she's improving on that, and more then anything, she makes you happy. She even knew about Ian and what happened to him.

"So what did y'all name her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as the baby who looked up at me crunching up her face then close her eyes again.

"Nina Nicole Ivanov." Hilary said.

"You just had to give her your middle name, didn't you?"

"It was his idea." Hilary said point to you who smiled sheepishly.

"So, when are you going to get married and have a child?" You asked grinning at me.

"When I find someone to settle down with."

"That reminds me, how did it go with Matilda?"

"Okay. We agreed to meet each other again this Friday." I replied, handing Nina back to you as she started fussing.

"A second date. My god, we have a miracle." you exclaimed dramatically as Hilary squealed. I glared at y'all then started muttering in Russian under my breath turning my glare to the wall.

Yes, I do plan to meet Matilda again for another date. I'm glad it was Hilary who tried to hook me up this time not you, Tala. If I have another date with some crazy fan of mine, then you better make sure your grave is dug.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone." I said standing up. You look at me tilting your head to the side.

"Where are you off to?"

"I thought about stopping by the gravesite to visit Ian, and then head home to see if I need groceries." I replied smirking as you rolled your eyes.

"Fine, but tell Ian I said hi." you said handing Nina to Hilary.

"Yeah, tell him I said hi too."

"Still kind to him even though you didn't know him. You're weird you know that." I asked rolling my eyes again.

"I do know him, by you, Tala and Spencer, I know him." she replied smiling. I gave her a nod and small smile back, then left.

I love you, Tala, that will never change but I need to move on. Matilda was a nice, pretty girl and in truth, Hilary found out that I had a little crush on her so she set us up. Somehow, Hilary and Ian both are alike. They both knew something that I should have known, mainly since it was about me, but didn't realize intil they told me.

I'm planning on making a dinner Friday for our little date, so I really got to go grocery shopping. Hilary had told her that I could cook and she asked me if I would.

Well, I can't wait till Friday. If I ever have a son, I'm naming him after my long-lost secret best friend, Ian Ivánovich Papov and to add my last name, Kuznetsov.

Before I knew it I was at the graveyard. I thought about the late nights that Ian and I had. We talked, mostly him, we joked, and we even came up with a little poem that the two of made, which I made sure that it was written on the stone tablet.

/We may live in hell,

And we may fail,

But in the end,

We shall prevail./

It wasn't much but it was something we both came up with as a poem, a joke and to me, a treasure. As I stood in front of the grave of my old friend, I repeat the words aloud though I could swear I heard Ian saying it with me as I did.

* * *

**(1)**I'm not sure what that room is called but it's one of those rooms that have a see through window on one side and a mirror on the side. 

**Please R&R and tell me what you think**.


End file.
